Omniscient Empire of Green
---- *'KINGKrath' *'Darth Blitzer' *'zolgar' |cabinet = Emperor ---- *'Darth Blitzer,' Emperor ---- Minister of Foreign Affairs ---- *'Darth Blitzer,' Triumvir **Gorandius1256, Diplomat Corp ** N/A, Diplomat Corp ---- Minister of Internal Affairs ---- *'KINGKrath,' Triumvir **King Jordan, Deputy Minister of Membership ---- Secretary of War ---- *'Gorandius,' Triumvir |internationalrelations = Protectorate iFOK* (since 25.5.2010) Economic UJA* (since 10.6.2010) |forumurl = http://oegcn.b1.jcink.com/index.php |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/cn-oeg |ircchannel = #CN-OEG |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=OEG |statsdate = 25 May 2010 |totalnations = 7 |totalstrength = 120,089 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 17,156 |score = 0.49 }} The Omniscient Empire of Green (OEG, the Empire) is an alliance located on the Green Trading Sphere; however, the alliance also deals on the Purple Trading Sphere. The alliance was founded on May 25, 2010 after months of planning and determination by the Preliminary Government. The Empire is protected by The iFOK. On June 10, The Omniscient Empire of Green was admitted into the United Jungle Accords. Imperial History The idea of the Empire was brought up in February 2010 by two Cybernations players; Darth Blitzer, and KINGKrath. Darth Blitzer (henceforth known as Dblitzer) wanted to create an alliance that would prosper. Many moons ago I attempted to make an alliance with my friends, it sadly failed, due to various issues which led to us getting tech-raided and unable to get a protectorate, so I merged the alliance into ISSF. But my dreams of making an alliance with my friends didn't end, and finally the time has come where I have enough people to make this thing work. In the end, iFOK decided that they wanted to protect OEG, and the Empire accepted gratefully. The Omniscient Empire of Green was The iFOK!-Alliance's first protectorate, but hopefully not the last. The Members had been friends with The iFOK!-Alliance for a long time before that, and they were extremely happy to be able to keep the relationship with iFOK that they had for so long. Originally, the Declaration of Existence was set for June 1, 2010, however through the cooperation of all of the founding members, everything was able to be finished early, and the official Declaration of Existence was May 25, 2010. Imperial Awards The Empire awards its members thru their own ribbon case, which includes any of these ribbons that they have been awarded by the Triumvirate: Hit By Nuke, Anarchy Survivor, and Aid Giver ribbons apply to incoming members if the conditions of the ribbon has occurred to their nation within the last six months prior to their joining the Omniscient Empire of Green. Members are also allowed to continue to wear their previous alliance's ribbons as they are a Testament to Service. Imperial Foreign Affairs OEG Foreign Affairs Imperial Elite Member Services The Omniscient Empire of Green offers elite, unique services to its members. Two examples, the College of Cybernations, and the Omniscient Report are explained below. College of Cybernations As per The Charter of the Empire, the College of Cybernations was founded, with KINGKrath of Astrolog, the Minister of Internal Affairs as the Dean of the College of Cybernations. He immediately appointed two more professors to take care of the schooling of new members to the Omniscient Empire of Green; King Jordan and Zolgar. "As determined by the charter, KINGKrath is named the Dean of the College of Cybernations with Darth Blitzer as the Professor of Foreign Affairs and Gorandius1256 as the Professor of War. It is the decision of the MoIA that zolgar be named the Professor of Religion, Governments and Improvements and King Jordan be the Professor of Finances." The College of CN consists of five levels of quizzes to prepare applicants for a Final Exam. the Quizzes include two Internal Affairs quizzes, and one Foreign Affairs, War and IRC quiz. The Final Exam is comprehensive over all of the quizzes. The Omniscient Report The Minister of Internal Affairs, KINGKrath, appointed King Jordan as the Editor in Chief of The Omniscient Report. The Omniscient Report, henceforth known as TOR, is a news service provided to the members. It is separated into two sections; the Interfair, which describes whats happening in the alliance, and the Outerfair, which describes whats happening in Foreign Affairs and gives a list of New/cancelled Treaties, Government Changes, Mergers/Disbandments, New Alliances, etc. Usually the news service is given every two weeks, however sometimes there are Special Editions. TOR is syndicated to iFOK and FOK. The Charter of the Empire Preamble Preambles in any form on any document drafted by the Omniscient Empire of Green shall be hitherto banished from use. There shall be no exceptions to this decree, save one. This charter shall utilize it's preamble to make such an edict as has been previously stated. Anyway, let's get on with it. Article I Article I. Preliminary Government * A. For Thirty days following the formal declaration of existence for OEG, one individual shall preside over the alliance. That said individual shall be none other than Darth Blitzer of the Lukehar Republic. Darth Blitzer shall have complete control over all affairs prior to the first elections. These powers include foreign affairs, internal affairs, and military affairs. Darth Blitzer will also retain a permanent position as professor of diplomacy in the OEG College of Cybernations. * B. Concurrent with the thirty day temporary leadership, Darth Blitzer has appointed two others as assistants in operating the formation of the Omniscient Empire of Green. Those assistants are charged with the responsibility of operating the department of war and military, as well as internal affairs. Those appointed individuals are as follows: ** 1. KINGKrath of Astrolog as the Minister of Internal Affairs—In charge of membership approval, finances, tech dealing and the Dean of the Omniscient Empire of Green College of Cybernations ** 2. Goranduis1256 of Elkistan as the Secretary of War—In Charge of the membership in organizing war efforts of the Omniscient Empire of Green. Also professor of military at the OEG College of Cybernations. Article II Article II. Government of the Omniscient Empire of Green * A. The Triumvirate of the Omniscient Empire of Green ** 1. The triumvirate, as dictated by this document, shall be three members from the general membership of the Omniscient Empire of Green elected by a quorum of the general population. A quorum shall be defined as one half of the active general population. Should a quorum not be available come elections, then the incumbent triumvirate serves another term. Should a quorum not be established for elections within three election periods, the triumvirate is given the authority to discuss disbandment of the Omniscient Empire of Green. ** 2. Following the completion of general elections, the elected members of the Triumvirate of the Omniscient Empire of Green shall convene within no less than forty-eight house hence. At this time they shall discuss the delegated responsibilities hitherto. Should the Triumvirate-elect not be able to agree on designated responsibilities within seventy-two hours of election, the emperor of the incumbent administration has the authority to assign responsibilities as he desires. ** 5. Once responsibilities are designated, the triumvirate will convene in order to designate one member to serve as emperor. Should the emperor not be decided within ninety-six hours of elections, the incumbent emperor has the power to appoint an emperor of his choosing from the elected triumvirate. ** 6. Each elected member of the Triumvirate will be responsible for creating a doctrine to govern their branch. This doctrine must be approved by the emperor before being adopted. Once approved, the emperor and the Triumvirate member responsible for the doctrine then sign it into action. Should the Triumvirate member wish to use a previous member's doctrine, no approval is needed, but credit must be given to the author of the doctrine. ** 7. At any point if the other two members of the Triumvirate of the Omniscient Empire of Green become dissatisfied with the direction of the Emperor they may vote to replace him with another member of the Triumvirate. The current emperor would then be relegated back to his position as a normal Triumvirate member. However, if a replacement cannot be agreed upon within twenty-four hours of the removal of the emperor, he retains his position for the remainder of his term regardless of any decisions made by the other two triumvirate members. * B. The Emperor ** 1. The Emperor reserves the right to select his own personal title that cannot be changed once it is chosen. His title shall be whatever he desires so long it does not exceed ten words in length. This title is retained after his term in office. Should another emperor wish to reuse a previous title, he must add "the Second", or "II," at the end which do not count against the ten word limit. ** 2. The emperor is the primary spokesperson and leader of the Omniscient Empire of Green. He has final say in all affairs not involving foreign alliances. However, for the adoption of treaties or the emperor must have the concurrence of one other triumvirate member. For declarations of war, all three members of the triumvirate must agree. Only in the event of honoring an MDP, MDAP, or other treaty witch obligates the OEG into a war, may the emperor declare war on his own authority. ** 5. Upon election of the Emperor, he shall retain the power and responsibilities designated in his triumvirate post. Should the emperor not wish to serve as such, he may delegate a triumvirate member of his choice to serve in his stead. If no emperor can be chosen, refer to section A-2 of Article III. Article III Article III. Elections * A. Nomination Period ** 1. In order to be eligible for elections, a member must have been a part of the Omniscient Empire of Green for no less than fourteen days. After that, eligibility is determined as to the standing of members within the alliance. If a member is in good standing with the general membership, then he is eligible to run for office. ** 2. Nominations will take place five days prior to elections of new triumvirate members. At this point, any member wishing to run for office must submit his name for election and be seconded by at least on member of the OEG that is not himself. Following a second, this member is considered to be a candidate for office. Should an incumbent wish to run for another term in office, no second is required. * B. Election dates ** 1. Elections for new members of the triumvirate shall take place fourteen days prior to the end of the terms of the current administration. ** 2. Voting shall last for a total of 48 hours. The elections begin fourteen days prior to the first of the month and close at midnight on the second day. Subsequent hitherto, the newly elected Triumvirate of the Omniscient Empire of Green take their offices on the first of the month following the end of the previous administration's triumvirate's term in office. ** 5. Following the elections and the end of the previous Triumvirate's term, the new Triumvirate assumes their positions as decided upon during the fourteen days awaiting inauguration. Article IV Article IV. Rules, Regulations and General Alliance Affairs * A. Membership to The Omniscient Empire of Green ** 1. All prospective members must submit an application for membership to be reviewed by the Triumvirate. ** 2. Upon submission of an application, it must be approved by one member of the triumvirate in order for the applicant to be accepted into the alliance. This decision, however, can be overridden should the other two members of the triumvirate wish to do so, so long as a valid reason is presented. * B. Tech Raiding ** 1. Tech raiding shall be defined as an unauthorized offensive attack on another player in Cybernations for the purpose gaining technology, land, or any other resource from the defender. ** 2. Tech raiding is deemed illegal by the Omniscient Empire of Green. The membership of the OEG feel that any nation should be free to exist whether aligned or not free from tech raids. Following this belief, no member of OEG shall participate in the act of tech raids against another nation. ** 5. The Omniscient Empire of Green is not a protector of unaligned nations. The OEG will not interfere with the tech raiding policy of other Alliances. Any attacks in against another alliance in defense of a tech raid is unauthorized and will be dealt with as seen fit by the Triumvirate. * C. Color Sphere ** 1. All members as part of the Omniscient Empire of Green shall be part of the green color sphere, unless they get exemption from the emperor or the Minister of Internal affairs. ** 2. Members who have come from other alliances and have a trade circle already completed are allowed to maintain that circle no matter what color sphere they are in. * D. Conduct: All members are expected to show a kind face for the alliance at all times to foreign alliances. Members are not to troll forums or be disrespectful to other game players. * E. Disciplinary Action: If members violate these terms and conditions set by the this charter or further amendments that may be added later to it, and it is deemed severe enough for disciplinary action to take place, they will stand trial with the Triumvirate of the Omniscient Empire of Green as the members of the Tribunal. The verdict and decision reached by this Tribunal is final. Article V Article V. Amending the Charter * Amendments to this charter ** Any amendments to this charter, excepting Article IV can be made by a two-thirds majority vote by the triumvirate. Changes go into effect four days subsequent to the voting. Any wording changes, excepting typographical errors and grammatical errors, must also be approved by a two-thirds majority vote by the Triumvirate. Typos and grammar errors may be fixed by any Triumvirate member immediately upon discovery. ** In order for changes to be made to Article IV of this charter, two thirds of the triumvirate must approve any proposed changes. Following the proposal, a plebiscite is issued in which a simple majority is required to approve the changes. The same applies to any amendments affecting the process of electing the Triumvirate. Amendment I Amendment I Contents Thereof: The Omniscient Empire of Green shall hitherto adopt a secondary team color. That color shall be purple. The main color of OEG shall remain green; however, any member joining the OEG with a purple team color is also exempt from changing into the green sphere upon joining the Omniscient Empire of Green. Signatories Thereof: - Lord Emperor of Vagueness Darth Blitzer of Lukehar Republic - Minister of Internal Affairs KINGkrath of Astrolog - Secretary of War Gorandius1256 of Elkistan Amendment II Amendment II Contents Thereof: (To take effect 1 June 2010 at 12:00 AM CN Server Time) Article I of this charter which establishes the temporary government of the Omniscient Empire of Green shall no longer apply and therefore be stricken from this document. All positions within the College of Cybernations shall be retained following the passage of this amendment. KINKKrath of Astrolog will remain Dean of the College as well as professor of Internal Affairs, Darthblitzer of Lukehar Republic will remain Professor of Diplomacy, and Gorandius1256 of Elkistan will remain professor of War henceforth. They shall retain these positions for life, unless they choose to resign. Signatories Thereof: - Lord Emperor of Vagueness Darth Blitzer of Lukehar Republic - Minister of Internal Affairs KINGkrath of Astrolog - Secretary of War Gorandius1256 of Elkistan Amendment III Amendment III Contents Thereof: '' All members of the Omniscient Empire of Green are required to maintain a war chest. The war chest shall be no less than twenty days worth of bill payments. This war chest is to me maintained at all times, no matter what Defcon level the alliance is in. All military officers are required to maintain a minimum of thirty days worth of bill payments for the purpose of military aid. In the case of those making infrastructure jumps, one is permitted to use funds from their war chest. However, one is obligated to check in with the Minister of Internal Affairs before making the jump and must reattain the minimum war chest as soon as possible following the jump. For those purchasing tech through the tech dealing program led by the Ministry of Internal Affairs, one must maintain a minimum war chest of no less than 25 days worth of bills.'' Signatories Thereof: - Lord Emperor of Vagueness Darth Blitzer of Lukehar Republic - Minister of Internal Affairs KINGkrath of Astrolog - Secretary of War Gorandius1256 of Elkistan Amendment IV Amendment IV Contents Thereof: It shall henceforth be the duty of the Triumvirate of the Omniscient Empire of Green that is elected on the first month of every year to establish a motto, should they see fit to do so. Should the Triumvirate elected for the January/February term not be able to decide a motto for the alliance, they may issue a plebiscite for choices by the people or choose the option of not having a motto for the elected term in office. If the option is chosen to not have a motto, then a plebiscite is issued in which either the previous motto is retained or no motto is adopted for the forthcoming year. Signatories Thereof: - Lord Emperor of Vagueness Darth Blitzer of Lukehar Republic - Minister of Internal Affairs KINGkrath of Astrolog - Secretary of War Gorandius1256 of Elkistan Closing Closing Closings, like preambles, are considered a waste of space and shall be made illegal henceforth to the adoption of this charter. No document released by the Omniscient Empire of Green shall contain a closing statement other than the following "All Your Base are Belong to Us," "Desu," "No Soup for You," "It's a Trap," and any other archaic memes we still find funny. Should these closings be considered inappropriate for the document being signed, it shall be omitted and no closing will be present. There are no exceptions to this decree, save one, this charter shall be the only document which contains a closing. This charter's closing will be responsible for establishing this edict. Ratification Signatures of Ratification of the Charter of the Omniscient Empire of Green * Lord Emperor of Vagueness, Darth Blitzer * Minister of Internal Affairs, KINGKrath * Secretary of War, Gorandius1256 Special Thanks to our other Founding Members: * Editor in Chief of The Omniscient Report, King Jordan * Minister of Spam, Zolgar * Supreme Omniscient Architect, Free Space Directorate * Major "It's a Trap", Wontons Imperial Announcements and Major Events *'25 May 2010: Declaration of Existence' *'25 May 2010: Announcement of iFOK Protectorate' *'10 June 2010: Joining the United Jungle Accords'